This invention relates to fishing devices utilizing a gravity activated diverter for imparting irregular swimming motions to the fishing device.
Various devices have heretofore been used in lure form to attract fish. Lures for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,059 utilize a bent body portion to provide a wiggling motion when drawn through the water. Other types of structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,749, 3,626,628 and 4,483,091 employ internal reversing mechanisms to cause steering from side to side to impart a zig zag motion to the device in the water. All of these devices, and others, are designed primarily to resemble a minnow swimming in the water since minnows are a major food source for the larger fish. It is well established that these various actions which simulate the swimming pattern of a minnow increase the possibility of attracting and catching fish.